Candy Powder Cafe (game)
This article is about the full game. For the prototype versions, please see Candy Powder Cafe Prototypes. For the cafe itself, please see Candy Powder Cafe (place). Candy Powder Cafe is a visual novel created by Project Candy Powder and Biensoft Works. It follows the story of the protagonist who gets caught in a series of happenings in Yousei City that involves the White Ash Science Corporation and its rumored inhumane ways. Gameplay Candy Powder Cafe is a visual novel, as such, the majority of the gameplay consists of the player reading the game's story with little impact on what direction the plot takes. At certain points in the game the player is prompted to make decisions which may affect how the story progresses. At certain points of the game where there are duels, a turn-based battle system simply called the "Duel System" is utilized. The player can select four basic actions to attack or defend from the enemies. Victory in the duel will progress the story but if certain conditions aren't met, the game might take a different course leading up to a variety of endings. Plot This is for the main story of Candy Powder Café. For the special and extra stories, see Extras and Specials. Prologue Sayu narrates about the history of Yousei City and the innovations made by the White Ash Science Corporation to make the city strive from being a rustic village to a city of commerce. He then stumbles upon Capi Machato and Saccharine "Rin" Pudding who wasn't able to catch the train bound to Mystic Plains. The two girls recognize Sayu as their classmate and asks if Sayu wants to join them in strolling around Fey District while waiting for the next train to arrive. Upon reaching the district, they were approached by a street photographer who took their photos and promised to post it in a magazine. After that, Rin was surprised when she heard that her idol, the fashion model Doropie Francesca was in the district and they decided to chase her until they get lost in the backalleys and encountered Zukan, leader of the Eight Dogs Gang who was subdued by the sudden appearance of Luna Snowdoll, the waitress of Candy Powder Cafe. Chapter I: Beginnings Main Article: Beginnings Luna let them come to the Candy Powder Cafe and eat as much as they want for free. While looking at the photos on the cafe's bulletin board, Doropie Francesca appears inside the cafe, much to Rin's happiness. Doropie is acquainted with Luna since she was the student of the latter. When Rin asks about a large photo of a man on the bulletin board, Luna excused herself and Doropie explained that the man in the picture was Rozen Moonfield, Luna's fiance who was killed by the private militia of White Ash. As Luna came back from the kitchen, she saw Doropie's fans outside and stopped time just for Doropie to escape the cafe and her fans. Sayu then pressed Luna about her abilities and the incident which Luna just gave a simple answer and smile. Later that night, Kagemaru, Doropie's boyfriend arrived late and Doropie became annoyed at him because of his tardiness but he made it up to her by letting her watch the fireworks and says that it was his treat for Doropie's birthday. Then a robbery happened at the bridge and Kagemaru hesitant to leave Doropie left the bridge after giving Doropie a kiss. Chapter II: Disappearance Main Article: Disappearance Depending on the route, Sayu lives either in Mystic Plains or in Yousei City. In Mystic Plains, Sayu goes for a morning jog and either meets Rin or goes to Rin's house. Rin tells Sayu that she wants to go back to the city and they went to the Machato Manor to ask Capi who also agreed to come. While waiting for Capi at the manor, Sayu meets Capi's father, Cino Machato and tells him about White Ash planning to redevelop Mystic Plains in the same way as Yousei City but he blatantly refused due to the bad reputation of White Ash. After hearing the story, they were brought by the household butler Azucar to the train station to board a train to Yousei City. If Sayu lives in Yousei City, he wakes up from either a text from Rin or Capi about them coming to the city. Sayu quickly dresses and jogs to the station. Remembering that he didn't ate breakfast, he went to a convenience store named "Kaguya" in the station where he orders katsudon. He then meets a female beggar child whom the vendor turned away, calling her as a thief in disguise. When they arrive at the station, the notcied the commotion caused by the convenience store vendor and the beggar child which ended in the vendor laying his heavy hands on the girl. Capi rushed to the scene and defends the girl. The vendor told her that the girl tried to steal an apple from his store and that he sells it at an inflated price which surprised Capi. Capi then tried to pay for the apple and introduced herself to the vendor which left him shocked and embarrassed due to the fact that the Machato Farms supply him fruits. He then asked for forgiveness and gives the apple for free. The girl then thanked Capi and when the latter asks for the girls name. She didn't respond correctly (calling herself as Mystic Plains which Rin thought was a joke). She then introduced herself as Kaguya, the same name of the convenience store but Capi and Rin didn't notice it. Kaguya then told them that she doesn't remember a thing about herself and Rin offered to help Kaguya by seeking Luna's help. Arriving at the cafe, Luna then quickly took care of Kaguya and bathed her. Doropie then arrives at the cafe with a sad face, telling the girls that she hasn't heard of Kagemaru ever since last night's robbery. Kaguya then joined them at the table wearing an outfit that Doropie made for Luna. During their talks, Doropie's manager texted her about the dangers of going outside due to the news about an experiment that escaped White Ash's facility and is now on the loose. Doropie then says that the L.O.R.D can already handle the situation. Kaguya then becomes unconscious and involuntarily released a powerful force that sent the girls flying away from their table. Luna told the girls that it was a case of "Involuntary Release of Energy" or IROE common in ability users who suffers mental breakdowns. The L.O.R.D unit lead by Ruki Ichido then storms in the cafe and arrested the girls for using magic in prohibited areas. Upon arriving the L.O.R.D HQ, Captain Patch recognizes the girls and told Ruki that they were in the protection list so they are allowed to use abilities anywhere for their protection. Ruki , embarrassed by his mistakes, apologizes and frees the girls. Doropie then asked the captain if Kagemaru reported for work but he never did. He was missing since the robbery at the bridge and they have lost contact with him, same goes with Doropie's bestfriend Aiko who is also missing after a brief assignment and a search team was already formed to look for them. Upon receiving word about the city-wide lockdown, Captain Patch orders to halt the search. Doropie, angered by the captain's decision walked out of the room and cried. Kaguya then woke up and apologizes for the inconvenience she had caused. They found out that the IROE was triggered when she heard the word "mother". Then an enigmatic girl with red eyes told them about the secrets of words and the works of fate before leaving the station. Doropie then started her own investigation about what happened to Kagemaru and Aiko so they went back to the bridge and into an emporium named Family-Mort owned by a jiangshi named Fengtian. Chapter III: Question and Answers Upon asking Fengtian about what happened last night, they discovered that a blonde girl came in the emporium and asked Fengtian to make an immortality removing potion. The girl then left after a thief came in and quickly left the shop, surprised by the sword the girl placed near Fengtian's neck. Kagemaru then arrived moments later and asks if a thief came in the store, Fengtian's statement ends with the fact that his hotogi jar was also stolen. Doropie and the others gathered more information and went to the nearby Peace Park Temple where they met again the girl with red-eyes who introduces herself as Genoise Buttercream, the ninth generation priestess of the temple. Genoise was able to know the abilites of everyone except Kaguya then she decides to possess her body to be able to tap into her memories. She then unconsciously spoke about the Project: Elixir which Luna vividly remembers as the reason why she met Rozen. Chapter IV: Fey Academy Luna then narrates her days as an ability instructor at Fey Academy two years ago. She then offers help to teach Doropie, who was a flunking student at that time, the Zauberin Magische Technique every after classes. Fusehime Satomi, Luna's colleague praised her for her good looks and generosity and complains how rowdy her class of delinquents are. Fusehime then told Luna that a new teacher named Rozen Moonfield will observe in her class and teases her if he will be the one for Luna. At class, Aiko Horan fought a group of girls who talks bad about Doropie with words. Doropie then came in the room unaware of what happened and told Aiko to not worry about her problems for it may affect Aiko as well. Luna then started the class and a shy Rozen came in to observe. Mesmerized by her beauty, Luna snapped Rozen out of his trance by asking him a magic related question even though he was a science teacher which he got right. Rozen then thanked Luna after class and asks her if she could stop by sometime at his cafe, the Bitter Sweets Cafe. Doropie teased Luna after Rozen left the room, seemingly forgetting the lessons Luna promised. Luna then laments that that was the last day that she set foot on that school. Chapter V: Secrets Luna and Fusehime arrived at the newly built Fey District Station for the grand opening of the Scarlet Bullet Express. On the podium of the station, Dr. Kaiser Hexenjagd gives a speech about their newest innovation. Fusehime asks Luna who he is and Luna replied that he was the CEO of White Ash Science Corporation who is holding the Innovation Seminar that they're attending. Fusehime also applaud he doctor for being strong despite of the accident that happened two days ago that took the lives of his daughter and wife. At the train, Fusehime and Luna were boh awed about the convenience of the train. They were joined by Rozen who was at the other cabin and Fusehime teased Luna. Upon arriving to the station, a bodyguard escorted them inside the facility. Fusehime asked about the existence of Sector 51 which the bodyguard stated wasn't true. They were then brought to a plenary hall to wait for the seminar to start but Luna starts to feel the call of nature so she went out to find a comfort room only to be lost and arrive at a room where she discovered the Project: Elixir and the inhumanity of the experiment. Kaiser then arrives at the room and cornered Luna who tried to fight back but Kaiser rebutts that his experiments are for the convenience of people and that he discovered immortality. Luna pucnhed Kaiser but the bodyguards beat her up until she lose consciousness. Chapter VI: The Precious One Back at the present, Luna continued to ask Genoise about what happened last night and she recalls that the Sacred Relic of the temple was stolen. Capi then asked Genoise if she could call out a spirit of a living person and Doropie told her to call out Kagemaru. He was successfully called and became confused upon seeing himself in a female body. Kagemaru then told Doropie that he also has no idea on what happened to him but he felt like wafting in water. After the channelling, an eyepatched guy who introduced himself as Orson Minor attacked them. He wants to get Kaguya who he calls the "precious one". An all-out battle ensued until Orson was bounded with magic. Genoise devised a plan for Kaguya's escape by fusing the latter to Capi and make a run for it. The plan was successful and they managed to let Kaguya on Capi's body escape. Chapter VII: Truth Depending on the choice made, Sayu can either be with Capi during the escape or stayed in the temple to fight. At the temple, Genoise and Orson fought all-out. Orson states that his "boss" wanted Kaguya back to White Ash. After a series of fights, he realized that Kaguya isn't at the scene anymore but becomes delighted when he found out that his partner succesfully caught her. Luna tried to attack Orson by stopping time but was shocked when it didn't work for him. Orson then took Luna and disappeared. With Capi escaping with Sayu, they met a blond girl who called Capi "Fraulein" who looks like her. The blonde girlmatches the description of Fengtian about his strange customer and Sayu asks if she was at the scene last night. The girl felt alarmed so Sayu stopped asking. The girl then leaves and the two made their way to the cafe and called Fusehime who as nearby the cafe at that time. Fusehime then recalled the time that Luna disappeared two years ago. She took over her class and became acquainted with Doropie and Aiko as well. Doropie then bought a documentation from the internet about the inhumane experiments of White Ash, including the Project: Elixir whose objective was to search for immortality. Luna was then found by Rozen at the streets, battered and bruised so he nursed her to health. Luna then left teaching and took care of the Bitter Sweets Cafe. Fusehime visited the cafe and was reconciled with Luna who at the first time, cries over what happened to her. She was tortured and was subjected to different kinds of experiments until she was disposed off due to being unusable anymore. At that same day, Rozen was shot dead at the cafe with Luna witnessing it on her very eyes. After Fusehime recalled, Orson and her partner, which was the blond girl named Brenda Major appeared at the cafe and tried to take Kaguya who was in Capi's body. Sayu tried to fight them but was hit and became unconscious. He woke up minutes later with Capi back to her own self and Kaguya taken. Sayu also noticed Luna's absence which made Doropie storm to the L.O.R.D office to get their help. They also found out that Kaguya is Dr. Hexenjagd's supposed to be deceased daughter, Fraulein. At the HQ, Doropie managed to secure a permit to run a private tram car at the Fey District Station to get to the White Ash facility. Doropie tricked Ruki to driving the tram car for him to get points for his crush, Offier Horan. At the train, Capi apologizes for her inability to protect Kaguya, Genoise apologizes for devising the plan which led them to more danger. Doropie stops the two from being sorry and saying that it wasn't anybody's fault. Ruki then warned the girls that the train controls had malfunctioned and that their picking up speed while reaching the station. Doropie then plans to blow up the door of the train but Fusehime stops her for the train due to the difference in pressure inside and outside the train. Doropie ignored it and casted "Feuervogel" then the train crashes. Chapter VIII: Infiltration Kagemaru wakes up with Aiko in a storage area inside the White Ash facility. Aiko explained that he was placed in a large test tube but was brought to the storage because of his uselessness. Aiko then casted a Unsichtsbardecke spell on them and snuck through the facility. They then overhear a conversation between Brenda and Kaiser who was planning to fuse her deceased wife to Kaguya in order for the both of them to live forever. Brenda condemns the insanity of the doctor and she was stabbed with a poisoned knife and left to die. Aiko and Kagemaru came in to help Brenda who tells them thathe incident two years ago was just a stunt for the funding of the Project: Elixir and that Kaiser's wife was stabbed because she opposed Kaiser's decision to use their daughter as a guinea pig for the Project: Elixir. If Sayu finds Fengtian's hotogi jar in the storage, Brenda will be cured by the magic dust inside it. Brenda will succumb to her injuries if none was found. Aiko and Kagemaru then heard a loud explosion and the scientists inside the adjacent room were panicking. Upon entering the room, they went to the view deck and found Luna down below, tied in a testing bed. Kagemaru, Brenda and Aiko jumped out of the viewdeck's window and rescued Luna. They then saw a large test tube in the room with a body that looks like Luna inside. Brenda explained that she was Madel, Kaiser's wife and her body was preserved for the Project: Migration. They continued to escape the facility. The explosion on the facility was caused by the train crashing to the building. Sayu wakes up in a mop closet where others survived the crash thanks to Genoise's barrier. Doropie was exhausted from casting the Feuervogel but is determined to continue to fight. They then went out of the closet and started to attack the guards inside the facility. Then they reconciled with Kagemaru, Aiko and Luna. Brenda told them that the facility will explode if Kaiser leaves the building and she points out that she can hear helicopters about to leave the facility's hangar. They tried to go but was confronted by Orson who claims that the doctor's insanity was valid and all those who opposed shall be killed. Brenda stayed and fought with Orson while the othes make a run for it. At the hangar, Ruki and Kagemaru stormed in to shoot Kaiser about to board the helicopter but the doctor fired rounds to them which made them hold their position. Luna then bravely walks toward Kaiser whom she called "Rozen" much to the disbelief of everyone. Kaiser, irritated by Luna confessed that he is Rozen Moonfield but from a distant time in the future where Yousei City was still a rustic place and famine wiped out most of the civilization. Rozen traveled back to the present time along with his wife and daughter to change the past but he was unable to return to his original time and worse, they aged three times faster at the present time so he tried to search for the elixir of immortality using science. Kaiser sought the help of the Major family of alchemist and found the Philosopher's Stone. Warned by the dangers of the stone, Rozen massacred the family and was witnessed by Brenda whom he took and became a guinea pig for the Project: Elixir. Kaiser then had an argument with his wife and killed her out of anger. He was devastated by what happened and decides to drop his name and change it to Kaiser, after the name of his former dog. Kaiser then staged the incident to fund the Project: Elixir and to use her daughter as a teet subject. He also planned the Innovation Seminar to look for Luna, the present version of his wife. After Luna was found and disposed of, the present Rozen found her and Kaiser sees the oppurtunity to kill his present self to avoid him from doing the same mistakes as he did. Luna then tried to convince Kaiser to stop and start anew but Kaiser doesn't want to cause Luna pain anymore. Depending on the choices made on the previous runs, Kaiser will be shot by Kagemaru regardless and will activate a bionic armor named "Prometheus" to fight them to his last. If victory is achieved, Kaiser dies and Luna laments his death, saying that Rozen is finally at peace. If certain conditions aren't met, Luna will also die from Orson's lazer beam while shielding Kagemaru and Ruki from his attack with everyone lamenting her loss. There are two Chapter IX One good ending and one bad ending. Chapter IX: Candy Powder Cafe (Good End) Months later, White Ash collapsed and the shady operations of the company were exposed. Kaiser's death however was ruled out as suicide and the L.O.R.D's involvement were hidden from public's view. Ruki, Kagemaru and Aiko were promoted and they now assigned the latter as the protector of those involved in the White Ash incident. Sayu visits the cafe like always and was greeted by Luna. He sat on the table where Rin, Capi and Kaguya were. Rin announces that her street fashion photo was discovered by photographers and are now offering her to model for their magazines. Doropie arrived and praised Rin for achieving her dream. Capi then said that their annual magical examinations are up which made everyone complain but Luna was willing to help them. Leaving the cafe, depending on the choices selected, Rin or Capi will confess their fondness over Sayu. Rin will thank Sayu for being at the station during the first time they met because she will not achieve her dream if it wasn't for Sayu. Sayu then promises Rin that he'll stay by their side forever and Rin slipped by praising Sayu's nobility, being that trait that made her fall in love with the protagonist. Capi on the other hand, will confess straight to Sayu. Sayu doesn't know how to respond to Capi's feelings but just staying by their side makes Capi happy and contented. Chapter IX: Mortem (Bad End) Everyone was devastated by the death of Luna and the escape of Kaiser. White Ash continued to thrive as a research facility and brought new innovations to Yousei City despite their shady methods. The LORD lost their status and was silently shut down by White Ash in favor or Kaiser's personal militia. The Candy Powder Cafe along with the entire Fey Square was torned down to make way for new buildings to rise. Doropie, devastated by the death of Luna committed suicide and was mourned by her fans but only for a short time since White Ash wiped away the fears and sadness of many. Epilogue (The epilogue will be skipped if the Bad End was achieved) After the incident, the hotogi jar was brought back to Fengtian but he slightly remarks about the contents being used up. The Sacred Relic was returned back to the temple and Genoise is in delight along with her cats upon it's return. Ruki got promoted to Private First Class and Aiko to Sergeant, they then had plans on having a date together. Orson and Brenda settled a quiet life in Mystic Plains, away from the eyes of people. Luna, Doropie, Rin, Capi, Genoise, Kaguya and Kagemaru then gathered at the bridge to watch the fireworks display. Sayu then took their photograph and reminisced their memories with them. Development and Creation Saccharine The project was first conceived as "Saccharine", a short light novel about the sugar fairy Saccharine and her adventures in the Kingdom of Sucrose and the Royal Fey Academy for Fairies. However, the project was scrapped and ultimately replaced by the Magical Girlz Project, omitting most of the characters. Magical Girlz Project The Magical Girlz Project followed Saccharine and was concieved to be in par with the Touhou Project series. TMGzP establishes Yousei City as the setting of the story and follows 4 magical girls in a mission to save it from evil. Saccharine and Doropie are included as the characters for the short novel but was again cancelled in favor of a more grounded storyline. The Chronicles of Eigengrau Most of Candy Powder Cafe's story was taken from the unrelated and unpublished light novel "The Chronicles of Eigengrau" which follows a small resistance group and their endeavors to take down the totalitarian Rasalhague Corporation. The resistance force was then replaced by the main characters from Candy Powder Café and White Ash replaced Rasalhague. Trivia See also Category:Real-world Topics